


the perfect match

by eyosw



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Itazura na Kiss AU, M/M, ONGNIEL ENDGAME YALL, Slow Burn, dumb ong, jaehwan being jaehwan, side minhwan, slight angst, slight onghwang, slowest of slow burns, smart daniel, started with a kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyosw/pseuds/eyosw
Summary: ong seongwu of section F had a long time crush on section A's kang daniel. kang daniel, the perfect man and the school's president.one encounter, one love letter and one of a hell story.can ong seongwu reach the school's perfect man?(started with a kiss au)





	1. of school's first day

**Author's Note:**

> i did this because of the ongniel's tags, it's seriously drying...

ong seongwu frequently dreams. 

last time, he dreamed of fairies being a bug and granted his wish to be with his crush, kang daniel. 

oh, the ever perfect kang daniel, the school's top 1, the math wizard, the school president and their constant honor student. the next time he dreamed again, he was being chased by zombies who wants to eat his chicken. weird right? but he wouldn't dare them eat his chicken. food is greater than safety, well, that's for him anyway. 

this time, he's dreaming about being stuck in the forest. kang daniel, walking in the middle, smelling violet roses. kang daniel went to pick it and went straight to the sleeping klutz, seongwu. 

seongwu was peacefully sleeping in his dream. leaning against the tree, thin lips slight parted and drooling like a stupid man. 

he wasn't really sleeping in his dream, he's just fake 'sleeping' so that nobody would try to talk to him. me time is that important to him afterall. 

he was fake 'sleeping' peacefully until he felt a plump lips crashing into his own ones. it wasn't a french kiss, it was just a smack, but it felt powerful. his veins flowing a lot of blood, his head spinning and his heart beating crazily like hell. 

he opened his eyes to found the person who kissed him and awakened all of his senses. 'who are you?', he thought. 

but right after opening, the person disappeared in front of him. seongwu's mind was hurting because who could it be? it couldn't be an insect, a four legged animal nor two. it was a lip of a human being. soft, full and smooth. 

weird things keep on happening on his dreams, now, he saw a full white horse. he pet the white horse and it walked straight to the path, what he wasn't expecting was seeing a man. a man with broad shoulder, blond hair, full lips and eye smile.

he couldn't be any wrong, it was kang daniel. his crush, kang daniel. 

"seongwu, i really like you. do you know how fast my heart is beating when i see you around?" the blondie said to the older man.

"daniel, i don't under---" he was stopped by daniel who suddenly hugged him like his life depended on it. 

"i like you", the younger said with a kiss on the forehead. "so much", he said with another kiss on the cheek."too much", he said while cupping the older's cheek to kiss him fully on the lips. 

their faces were getting close when. 

\---

it was just a dream, a dream that will never come true. what a pity. 

'kring!' the alarm rang right after setting his right foot on the ground. "it's time for class, seongwu" he mumbled to himself.

old school, old classmates and old same crush. 

ong seongwu was never the talk of the town, but is actually known as that dumb kid who always fall and is such a klutz. 

♡

"ong seongwu." 

"ong seongwu!" his teacher yelled when he did not hear her. "yes, maam!" he answered. "what is my dear seongwu thinking of?" she said sweetly and the whole class laughed. he just shook his head and said nothing. 

"it must be hard to study, right?" his teacher said to the class while walking and holding her stick. "yes." the whole class said lazily. "hard, right?!" she said yelling. "yes!" the class said louder. 

"i understand, the life of a third year high school in the republic of korea. oh my, how lonely and tough it can be!" she said to the whole class with an understanding tone. "but no matter what you do, would you be more tired than the head teacher of the junior class, huh? she added sarcasticly. "do you have any idea how exhausting being a teacher is?!" she questioned them while pointing each of them. 

seongwu felt his heart beating fast he was biting his nails when the teacher was scolding them. 

♡ 

"i bet kang daniel is the top 1 of the batch again." his friend jaehwan said dreamily. seongwu can't disagree. kang daniel was that smart, his being crushing him since their freshman year. 

"what's new, jaehwan?" woojin said after he drank his coffee. "oh god, daniel is walking towards our way!" jaehwan said excitingly. when he checked his way if jaehwan was saying the truth, he is really coming towards them. 

he feels his heart dropping to his lungs. oh god, kang daniel, the effect that you have on me. when daniel was walking towards them, they had a slight eye contact. seongwu felt like the world stopped rotating on its axis. 

that's it. 

'im gonna confess to him' he said to himself. 

♡

"hey minhyun." seongwu said to his classmate and to his long time friend, minhyun. 

"why, seongwu?" he said while giving him the heart eyes. seongwu was thinking on how to confess to kang daniel. through chat? they aren't friends on facebook. daniel didn't accept him. through message? but he doesn't have his number!

"what do you think is the best way to confess to someone?" he asked minhyun. minhyun was shocked and all smiling. "why? will you confess to me already? oh god!" he said while boucing happily. 

"oh god, shut up! seongwu said while holding his forehead. "i think i'm having a headache! i'm going early!" he said while holding his forehead. 

minhyun was still laughing his ass off while seongwu was walking away from him. "you know what, seongwu? i'll accept any of your confessions, but i'll be glad if you'll write me letter! minhyun shouted and seongwu walked away. 

'hm, a letter will do nice' 

♡

seongwu really tried to do his confession letter diligently. he search for the right spelling, tried google translation since he'll be doing it in english. he wrote all the good things about him. about how his eyes were sparkling, about how brainy he is or about how he lights up his world that his presence outshines the sun. 

'kang daniel, you light up my world.' he wrote the last sentence of his letter. 

♡ 

the morning after, he excitedly walked to his school. this will be the day where he will confess his feeling to the man. 

he waited for him to arrive infront of his school. broad shoulders, blond hair and a fair complexion. 'that's him! the man i like!' he stood infront of him making the blondie stop. 

he feels terrified. he knows many possibilities will happen after this encounter, but he didn't compute the probabilities, he was dumb at math after all. he can't back out now, he waited many years for this. it's really now or never.

seongwu feels electrified. 'this is it' he said. 

"kang daniel, i'm seongwu from section f, i really like you!' he said while bowing his head and extending his hand. 

kang daniel was just staring at him. 'why isn't he talking.' he thought. 

"pathetic." said the blondie and just walked away. 

that time, seongwu was feeling many things. shame, disgust, anger. he felt like he just wanted the floor to eat him whole and never see the faces of the people laughing around him. 

and most of all, he was feeling the sadness.


	2. of embarrassing moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwu faces his life's biggest regret

seongwu was still standing, at the same spot where he handed his letter. still shocked from the things that happened. 

kang daniel passed over him. this wasn't the one he planned, he really expected a better outcome. 

"hey, got something to ask of you." his classmate lee daehwi said, that smart ass top 2 of the second year. he didn't know how they got close, but his mind wasn't running normally, it was like he was short-circuited. 

daniel walked towards daehwi and nodded. "i've been thinking for this for so long, when the airplane flies, there is a certain force, right? and then is this area, there could be a chaotic phenomenon when they fly at the same time-" daniel looked at seongwu "hey!" daehwi yelled at daniel. "pay attention to me!" he daid again. daniel asked daehwi to stop and walked towards the pitiful seongwu. 

"don't you have anything to do besides standing and holding that useless paper?" daniel said to seongwu. 'how dare he call this useless! i made this with my feelings!' he thought but he can't do anything about it. 

"daehwi, c'mon!" daniel said to the started daehwi. 'they left' seongwu thought. he really didn't expect this to happen. the daniel he knew was kind, and certainly not this jerk when someone confessed to him.

all the people surrounded him when daniel left, he feels regretful that he didn't do it in private, but there's no use in crying over spilled milk, what has happened, has happened. 

*

seongwu was sitting peacefully in the cafeteria. he didn't know that kang daniel was a fire, and he didn't really expected to get burned. he was thinking of his actions and how shameful it is. the confession rapidly spread in the campus like a wildfire. 

"oh that's him!" seongwu heard a man yelled. "oh the one that confessed to daniel!" another person shouted. "oh god that's him!" another person shouted again.

"how pitiful it is to be in your shoes." he didn't know them, that is why he didn't understand why they are talking to him like they know the truth. he tried to protect himself when he feels their hands trying to get the letter from him. "stop!" seongwu yelled while protecting the letter in his hands. he feels like crying. he didn't really expected this outcome. this day, he wants to vanish. 

"stop now, please!" seongwu yelled louder. "that's what you get when you daydream so much, you'll not know what is the difference between real life and imagination!" they said to him. 'no this can't be really happening' he thought to himself. they sucessfully grabbed the letter and ran away. seongwu chased them as fast as he can. he really didn't have the stamina, but the adrenaline rush is making him running like crazy.

"give me that!" he said when he grabbed his letter and ran away as fast as he could. when he successfully ran away, he rested on the hallway. 'oh god!' he thought. all of these were achievements of kang daniel. "ah, please! i dont wanna see daniel anymore!" he yelled. but when he tries to look away, he sees another poster of daniel winning the presidency, he sees daniel topping the entire school, he sees daniel winning the latest math wizard quizbee. he ran away from the hallway. "oh god, i'm going crazy!" he was running away from pictures and posters of daniel, he needed to get away. 

"why am i only seeing you?!" he thought while holding his head and running away. he feels like he is going crazy. 

he sees the restroom and chose to go there, there can't be a kang daniel there. "oh my, i'm going crazy!" he said when he saw daniel's stolen picture posted on the stalls. 

he's really going crazy. 

 

*

"seongwu!" he heard jaehwan said while yelling with sadness. "hey! you better get out of there!" said woojin with a hint of concern in his voice. 

seongwu didn't know that he fell asleep in the school's rooftop. maybe he thought that is a restricted area and no people can mock him because of his bad decisions. 

"seongwu, you can't hide and please don't hide anymore!" jihoon said, another person from class a, daniel's classmate, park woojin's boyfriend. he wonders why love didn't come to him that easily. jihoon is a top student, woojin is from class f. if they can be together, why can't he and daniel stay together too?

they told him not to hide, but he still did. he can't face them, not now. he just wanted to shut down and never operate again. 

"ong! seong! wu!" jaehwan yelled again. he can't take it anymore. "here!" seongwu said while hugging his knees and bowing his head. 

"oh my!" woojin said and they all went to him. "hey! you really did it, why?" jaehwan said partly scolding him. jihoon looked at him and finally spoke. "you really had a bad timing though, of all chances, you chose the morning! there are many people during the morning. oh, seongwu, what a timing." he said while holding woojin's hand. he knows that they are not blaming him for the misfortune, but saying that he made a mistake of asking minhyun, and not them.

he was tired of saying 'it's fine' today because he's really not. at that moment, he cried his whole life out. "i can't think properly, you know?" he said while holding his letter. "it took me years to build my confidence and confess my feelings, but what can i do?" the man said while sobbing. 

"what can i do, i love him?" he said and there, right at that moment, he cried all of his feelings. "there aren't any mistakes in this, i even reviewed the grammar!" he said to them. "but what happened, why did that happen?" jihoon asked him. "w-when i saw him, i can't speak, i can't even feel my hands." seongwu said while drying his tears with his wrists. "too bad. you're really unlucky, y'know?" jaehwan told seongwu and consoled him. 

"hey! you're not helping!" seongwu yelled to the man who was patting his shoulders. "don't cry anymore, i'm sure he likes you too!" woojin said enthusiastically. jihoon smiled at him, reassuring him that everything will be fine in time. 

"but weird, isn't it? he didn't have girlfriend nor a boyfriend since freshman year? is he asexual?" jaehwan thought to himself. "but don't worry, that person like you! now stop sulking, we still have classes to attend to! he added to the pouting seongwu. 

* 

"seongwu!" minhyun yelled to the man when they arrived to the classroom. seongwu just looked at him, no answer. 

"i heard you confessed to daniel, is that true?" he said while whining and cupping seongwu's cheek. "it can't be, seongwu! i discovered you!" he added. 

seongwu removed him hands from his cheeks and just rolled his eyes. "stop, you know. discover? am i an island?" he said to minhyun and walked towards his chair. 'today's gonna be a long day!' he whined. 

*

"that's all for today, class!" her teacher told them. they all fixed their tables and swept the floors, typical life of a high school student. "seongwu! let's go!" jaehwan told him.

they were walking towards the exit gate when minhyun ran over them and asked to walk together. "seongwu! forget that man and be with me instead!" he said while panting. "you know what, minhyun? just shut up." jaehwan said and rolled his eyes. 

seongwu wasn't really paying attention to them, hell, he only saw kang daniel walking with his best friend, yoon jisung. "hey!" minhyun yelled to him. "that man broke your heart? huh, i'll teach him a lesson!" he said while pointing his finger at daniel. 

"ya! kang daniel!" he yelled to daniel and the blondie stopped. "did you just do that to seongwu! he likes you! who do you think you are?! explain!" minhyun said rudely and shouted at the blondie. 

daniel just rolled his eyes and passed over them. yoon jisung was lowkey startled, like wanted to console seongwu, but he can't. 

"daniel, you jerk!" minhyun tried to attack daniel but was stopped by woojin. they can't make a new talk of the school. seongwu's letter was enough shame. 

seongwu just looked at daniel with the intensity as before. he can't really face the man, but he needed the explanation of why did he just passed by and didn't even read the letter he wrote.

"i don't need to explain, i don't even owe you one." he said while facing his back to seongwu and his friends.

seongwu can't even think straight. he's right afterall, if he doesn't really like me, why will he explain? 

seongwu felt his heart breaking more while watching daniel walk away from them.


End file.
